Ohio
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Cincinnati; Cleveland; Columbus; Springwood; Toledo | 1st = }} is a continental state in the Midwestern United States. Points of Interest ; Cadiz: Cadiz was a mining community in Ohio. This was where Elias Voorhees and his young bride Pamela lived inside of their small trailer. In September of 1947 Pamela murdered her husband and deposited his remains in a nearby pond. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale #1 ; Cincinnati: Cincinnati is a city in the U.S. state of Ohio and the county seat of Hamilton County. The municipality is located north of the Ohio River at the Ohio-Kentucky border. ; Youngstown: is a city in the U.S. state of Ohio and the county seat of Mahoning County, whose urban area borders Trumbull County. The Youngstown Coroner's Office is where the remains of Jason Voorhees were taken after he had been blown to pieces following an FBI sting operation. The essence of Voorhees, contained within his still-beating heart took possession of the County Coroner, leading him to kill his assistant and two security guards before escaping and making his way back towards his home territory of Camp Crystal Lake. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Films that take place in * A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988) * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989) * Faculty, The * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (partially) * Rocky Horror Picture Show, The TV shows that take place in Characters from * Carol Kane * Christina Gray * Donald Thompson * Freddy Krueger * Marcus Yeon * Marge Thompson * Mister Lantz * Mrs. Gray * Mrs. Lantz * Nancy Thompson * Norma Bates (Bates Motel only) * Rod Lane People who were born in * Adrianne Palicki * Alan B. McElroy * Clancy Brown * Cliff Emmich * Chris Zylka * Dean Jagger * Don Brodie * Dorrie Kavanaugh * Dwight H. Little * Eric Kripke * Erin Evans * Fred Olen Ray * George Bricker * George Buza * Heidi Mark * Jack Baun * James B. Allardice * Jane Randolph * Jeff Burr * Joel Crothers * Lois McMaster Bujold * Kimberly A. Ray * Kyra Krumins * Margaret Hamilton * Mark Boone, Jr. * Mark Metcalf * Michael Pataki * Mitchell Ryan * Paula Jai-Parker Martin * Peter Lyons Collister * R.L. Stine * Robert Kurtzman * Ron Link * Rowland V. Lee * Sam Hall * Sophocles Papavasilopoulos * Stanley Dudelson * Steven Spielberg * Wes Craven People who died in * Anthony Santa Croce External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Bates Motel locations Category:Ohio